


All In A Day's Work

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Hugs, Confessions, Darcy Is A Taser Fiend, F/M, Gen, Just A Little Oblivious, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Mutant Powers, Protective Darcy, Random Hugging, Reconciliation, Revelations, So Loki Gets A Hug, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki gets a hug; whether he wants one or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

    There weren’t many things that could surprise Loki; he was almost impossible to sneak up on, and he was usually three steps ahead of anyone he interacted with. But the young woman currently latched onto him from behind in a hug he definitely didn’t see coming.

 

    “What in Hel?” - He exclaimed bemusedly, twisting around as best he could to see who had wrapped their arms around him, and then demanded sternly, “Unhand me, woman!”

 

   Darcy, who had been perched on the arm of the couch a ways in front of him, burst into laughter, falling backwards onto the couch in a fit of snorts and guffaws, earning a glare from the god. Jane poked her head into the room upon hearing the commotion then slapped her forehead onto her hand and sighed deeply.

 

    “Rain; how many times? You can’t just go around hugging strangers!” - Jane scolded exasperatedly.

 

    “But he needs it!” - Came the muffled reply from Loki’s back.

 

    “I most certainly do _not!”_ \- Loki said indignantly, trying to pry the woman’s arms off of him without hurting her, not in the mood to have Jane yelling at him for it.

 

    “Aww, Lokes; why didn’t you tell me?” - Darcy called, having recovered from her laughter.

 

    “Because I don’t!” - Loki insisted.

 

    “Yyyyeahh; if Rain says you do, then you do.” - Darcy replied, standing up and going over to him and opening her arms wide, “C’mere you!”

Loki rolled his eyes and stepped forward, the arms around him releasing him, and walked into Darcy’s embrace. Jane shook her head then went back to her room; she never could figure out what Darcy saw in the Trickster, but apparently it worked.

 

    Loki had been living on Midgard for six months now, after being discovered impersonating Odin (in his defence, the king had fallen into the Odinsleep on his own; he simply took advantage of the situation) and basically being thrown out of the realm. He reluctantly went to Thor, who - after nearly killing him for letting him believe that he was dead _again_ \- had _somehow_ managed to convince Jane to house him at least temporarily (Loki figured it had something to do with the fact that he’d technically saved her life on Svartalfheim).

The astrophysicist herself was rarely home but her assistant/apparently-only-friend Darcy Lewis usually was. The buxom brunette had taken an almost instant liking to him (after tasing him when he’d startled her in their first meeting) and basically forced her way into his company whenever she was around. Eventually Loki had given in to her persistence and found that she actually wasn’t that bad. After she woke up in his bed one morning after a night of way too much drinking, the two had decided that they were now dating and that was that.

 

    When they parted Loki looked down at her and asked, “Satisfied?”

 

    “Almost.” - Darcy replied, looking at him expectantly. Loki rolled his eyes again then leaned down and kissed her lips. Darcy smiled as he pulled back and said, “Better.” She turned him around to face the woman behind him. “Loki, this is Rain; she likes to hug people indiscriminately.”

 

    The woman in question - who was about an inch taller than Darcy and similarly proportioned, with big grey eyes, sun-tanned freckled skin and long hair dyed a vivid royal blue - grinned widely at him and waved.

 

    Loki eyed her with a raised eyebrow and said, “That’s a rather potentially-dangerous pastime.”

 

    “Yeah; we keep telling her that, but it doesn’t seem to stick.” - Darcy replied.

 

    “Well, I can’t just ignore people’s needs.” - Rain said, as though offended by the very idea.

 

    “I know, sweetie, but maybe ask first?” - Darcy suggested.

 

    “Darce; ninety-eight percent of the population in the world would never admit to needing a hug.” - Rain replied in a deadpan voice.

 

    “How would you even know what any random person needs?” - Loki asked sceptically.

 

    Rain opened her mouth to reply but Darcy cut her off, blurting, “Lucky guess!”

 

    Loki looked at her unimpressed and said, “Lewis; you know better than to lie to me.”

 

    “I’m not lying!” - Darcy said, but the pitch of her voice was a dead giveaway and she knew it. She sighed and said, “Look, you have to promise me that you will _never_ tell _anyone_ , okay?”

 

    “Very well.” - Loki replied with a sigh.

 

    “No; I need you to promise.” - Darcy insisted seriously.

 

    Loki eyed her somewhat bemusedly then said, “Alright; I give you my word that I will tell no-one whatever it is you’re about to divulge.”

 

    “Good.” - Darcy said, the relief evident in her voice, and then explained, “You know how there’s people on this planet, otherwise perfectly normal human beings, with all sorts of powers?” Loki nodded. “Well... Rain’s one of them.”

 

    “I see.” - Loki replied then turned to Rain and asked, “And what exactly is it that you do?”

 

    “I sense people’s emotions.” - Rain explained, “I can also sort of... absorb them, or exchange them with my own, but that always gives me the mother of all headaches and a bonus nosebleed.”

 

    “That is... interesting.” - Loki said hesitantly.

 

    “By which you mean ‘weird and invasive’.” - Rain replied wryly. Loki looked at her warily and she sighed and said, “I don’t have to read you to know that; I’ve been hearing it most of my life. Right alongside ‘freak’.”

 

    Loki shifted a bit, feeling a little guilty, and said, “I’m sorry.”

 

    “It’s okay.” - Rain replied with a shrug.

 

    “No; it is not.” - Loki insisted, “I know what it is to be an outcast; and I am certainly in no position to judge you.”

 

    “Alright, I’ll forgive you; on one condition.” - Rain said with a devious sort of smile.

 

    “And what would that be?” - Loki asked warily.

 

    “Why are so sad?” - Rain asked, cocking her head to one side.

 

    “I wanna know that, too.” - Darcy chimed in.

 

    Loki looked between both women then let out a long sigh and said, “ _That_ is a conversation that could span several hours at the least.”

 

    “We got time.” - Darcy said with a shrug then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch, Rain following close behind.

 

    They sat down, Loki and Darcy next to each other on the couch and Rain cross-legged on the floor in front of them, and Loki took a deep breath and just... talked. About his anger at the fact that the moment it was discovered that it was him on the throne and not Odin, the entire realm so easily disregarded the fact that he had been doing a good job ruling. About the sting of how Thor was hailed a hero for defeating the dark elves and no-one even acknowledged the fact that he had nearly died helping him. About his guilt over the possibility that he may have caused his mother’s death, and the hurt over the fact that neither Thor nor Odin could be bothered to inform him themselves, let alone allow him to attend her funeral, despite how it was well known how much he loved her. About the betrayal he felt every time he was pushed aside and ignored by the brother he so adored as they grew older, and every secret kept from him and every lie he was fed by his so called father his entire life.

 

    He just... let it all out. Every feeling and all the thoughts he kept buried deep inside himself because nobody ever bothered to ask.

 

    “Loki...” - Thor said in a tight voice.

Loki’s head snapped to the doorway, where Thor stood, wearing a thoroughly remorseful expression.

 

    “How long have you been standing there?” - Loki asked carefully.

 

    “Long enough to learn that my failure to you is greater than I realised.” - Thor replied sadly.

 

    Loki looked away and said somewhat tonelessly, “It doesn’t matter.”

 

    “Oh, for chrissakes; get your broody ass over there and hug already!” - Darcy exclaimed exasperatedly, surprising both men.

 

    “I second that motion.” - Rain spoke up brightly, raising her hand up high.

 

    “Even _I_ agree.” - Jane spoke from the other doorway.

 

    Loki looked between the three women then back at his brother, who was eyeing him hopefully, then sighed, stood and walked over to Thor. The second he was within arm’s reach, Thor pulled him into a tight hug. Loki stood there stiffly for a moment then slowly raised his arms and hugged back awkwardly.

 

    “I am sorry that I wasn’t the brother you deserved.” - Thor said after a while.

 

    “I... Well, I didn’t exactly make it easy.” - Loki replied.

 

    “We never gave you reason to.” - Thor said, releasing his brother and taking a step back.

 

    Loki huffed a laugh and suggested, “Why don’t we just agree that you made mistakes and I responded by making a bad situation worse?”

 

    “Aye; I can live with that.” - Thor agreed.

 

    “Yay; we’re bonding!” - Darcy called happily from the couch.

 

    Thor laughed and Loki buried his face in his hand and said, “Thank you, Darcy, for murdering the moment.”

 

    “That’s what I’m here for.” - Darcy replied with a grin, earning a disbelieving chuckle from the Trickster.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add chapters to this in the future, if I can get my brain to actually settle on a plot.


End file.
